Scar
by Hp-Azn
Summary: My response to MuggleNet.Com's Competition of what might happen at the last few pages of the 7th Book


MuggleNet.Com Competition: Write the ending of the HP 7th Book

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and he will mark him as his equal, but he will have powers that the Dark Lord knows not... and either must at the half of the other for neither can live as the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies"

The prophecy, between the Dark Lord and Harry Potter will be decided today. Same in heritage, but not in sides and views, good against evil, light against dark, and today the whole world will know, either magic or muggle, which one will rule forever.

It was the final battle, everyone busy fighting for their life, family, friends, justice, and what dignity they had left. Everyone in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was there, but not all of them are fighting for the light, some fighting for the dark, for the Dark Lord.

Harry Potter stood between it all, curses, jinxes, hexes and many other incantations flying everywhere, some not hitting their respected targets. Together with his friends, Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, Neville, Luna and many others, they fought for their way to obtain victory, for Harry and Neville's parents, for Sirius, for Cedric, for every innocent person that lost their lives in the hands of the Dark Lord and his minions.

Everywhere you look, bodies were scattered everywhere, either injured, dying or possibly dead. Blood and gore, everywhere, it was a mess. But there is no time to worry about it, Harry has to win, _they_ have to win. It's now or never. If someone blocks your path, two words, kill him or her.

As time passed, more bodies littered the grounds, more blood is shed and more lives were lost. Death Eaters were still fighting, students were still fighting, everyone is still fighting, even the dying.

But as everyone fought his or her own opponents, Harry Potter was busy looking for his destiny. It's either he will kill him or Voldemort will kill him. There is no other way; he has to win, because he is the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. Everyone was counting on him, and the last he was going to do was let them down. 

Fighting his Death Eater blocking his way with curses he learned throughout his years at Hogwarts, he stayed alive. Running and fighting, hooded figures surrounded him, giving out a cold and clammy feeling to his bones and sucking out his happiness. Dementors.

Harry closed his eyes to block the images that were flogging his head, desperately thinking for a happy thought. But he couldn't think of any. He really didn't have that much. The Dementors were closing in on him.

_"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

_"Stand aside, you silly girl . . . stand aside, now . . ."_

_"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead—"_

_"Not Harry! Please . . . have mercy . . . have mercy . . ."_

Determined to win, Harry racked his brain for happy thoughts. Something sprang to his mind. Sirius in Grimmauld Place two years ago during Christmas. 

"OH HEY YE HIPPOGRIFFS!" Sirius sang on the top of his lungs, completely out of tune while striding towards the room where Buckbeak was staying, carrying a bag full of rats over his shoulder

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" bellowed Harry, producing a Corpeal Patronus. Prongs.

It galloped gracefully, chasing of the Dementors, leaving Harry not feeling cold anymore; on the contrary, feeling more determined to finish this thing once and for all. 

Then, a scream pierced the darkening sky, like a knife through a delicate fabric. Harry ran towards the direction of the disturbance. There he saw, the Weasley twins, one battered and weak, one writhing on the ground in pain, and behind them was Ginny, their sister. It seems that the twins were protecting Ginny from the Cruciatus Curse. 

Wasting no time, Harry pointed his wand at the Death Eater shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

The Death Eater flew backwards, his wand flying in the air. Harry ran to the Weasley's and ended the curse, "Finite Incantantum". The twin, Harry cant tell which, who was being tortured, stopped shaking but was breathing heavily, as the other twin and Ginny approached them.

"George" said the battered twin, Fred, clutching his twin's hand.

"I'll b-be al-right" George said between his gasped, he turned to Harry, "Thanks mate" he added. Harry nodded, looking the three. Ginny was in tears and Fred was holding his tears, still clutching his twin's hand.

"Well, well, this really touching," said a cruel voice behind Harry. He whirled around to see the Voldemort himself. He turned back to the Weasleys who were glaring at the Voldemort, but fear was clearly written on their eyes. Harry cast a strong Shielding Charm around the Weasleys, preventing them from harm. He then turned back to Voldemort.

"Potter, do you think a stupid Shielding Charm will work against me?" Voldemort said, as he threw a curse at the shield. The Weasleys  watched in horror as it approached them and were truly surprise to find them, still alive.

Voldemort looked surprised but tried his best not to show it. Harry smiled and answered the unasked question. "Courtesy of Albus Dumbledore".

Voldemorat snorted and started launching curses at Harry as Harry blocked it. Harry also started attacking and put his defenses up. Harry had grown to a very powerful wizard through the years and this duel will be more deadly than the last ones he had with Voldemort.

After a moment or two, Voldemort send a curse that bought Harry to his knees. The Dark Lord grinned with delight. 

"Do you yield?" he said

"If you think I will lick your boots, you got another thing coming, snake-face" Harry said with full of confidence. The Dark Lord didn't like it at all.

"Expelliarmus!" he said, sending Harry flying few feet away and landing on his back. He got up and looked at Voldemort straight in the eye.

"It's time to end this" he said, raising his wand

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" both of them bellowed. Then it happened. Their wands met, Priori Incantatem.

But that's not all that happened. Harry felt a sudden surge of energy and forcing it to Voldemort. Then in flash, a scream, a flash, then silence.

Smoked cleared and a figure emerged from the shadows. Harry Potter. Complete, from head to toe, clutching his wand. Everyone stopped fighting, the Light cheered, and Dark sulked. At Harry Potter's feet, was the Dark Lord. Everyone hugged, everyone screamed, Death Eaters dropped their wands and surrendered.

Harry Potter smiled at the sight. The prophecy fulfilled. Then, he fainted. People rushed to his side at once. Ron, being there first to reach him, took his friend in his arms and was glad to find him alive. He looked at his face and gasped.

There on the hero's face, everything was all right and in place except one. It was gone, the scar.

**The End**


End file.
